Understanding
by Life is to long
Summary: After Shunsui saved Orihime, they get a better understanding of each other.


**Understanding**

_After Shunsui saved Orihime, They get a better understanding of each other._

__- Set between Fake Karakura Town Arc. and Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc. -

* * *

She had been fighting hollows for most of the night, trying to beat them all. One hollow left a wound on her leg. She stumbled over a branch and gasped out in pain.

She shouldn't have come here alone. There were too many. She isn't the best fighter either. When Ichigo still had his shinigami powers he was way stronger than her. And Sado is stronger too. Maybe her powers aren't suit for this. Her shield and healing powers are good. She's just not that skilled in her attacks.

The dark silhouette of another hollow forced her limbs back into action. She wouldn't be able to get away in time. Her shield blocked his attack the first time but she probably isn't able to stop him a second time.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw two swords and then the person holding them.

"Kyoraku-san." She said surprised.

He knelt down next to her, he was only wearing his black shinigami uniform. A different sight than his usual taicho's haori and pink flowered-pattern coat.

"Are you injured?" He asked.

"Not badly." She managed to say.

He looked her over and then put his hands on her leg. Before she could ask what he was doing she felt a numbing sensation. The pain soothed away.

"You're not a healer, right?" Orihime asked.

"No." Kyoraku confirmed. "But most shinigami know basic healing kido."

"Most?"

He chuckled. "Some shinigami are no good with kido."

After a few moments he pulled his hands away. The wound was completely healed. "Thank you, Kyoraku-san." Orihime said politely.

"You're welcome." He said. "We can't have a pretty woman with nasty scars, can we?" He offered his hand and helped her get on her feet.

"How did you know I was here, Kyoraku-san?" Orihime asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I didn't." He said. "I visited someone. And then I noticed you." He looked at her. "What are you doing here all by yourself? It's dangerous." He wasn't the type to lecture someone, but something needed to be said. If he didn't come she could have lost her life.

"I wanted to prove myself." She replied honestly and fidgeted with her hands. "Ichigo-kun always protects me. And since he lost his shinigami powers.. I don't want him to think I can't handle myself."

Kyoraku let out a long sigh. "Come, let's sit over there." He pointed at the wooden bench.

They both sat down. "I think Ichigo knows you're capable, Orihime-chan. But this the wrong way to show it. You could have been killed. What would Ichigo think if that happened?"

She looked down. "I don't want to think about that."

"But you should. If you think about all the consequences of your actions you will make smarter decisions. And if you make smarter decisions it will prove how capable you really are."

"You're right, Kyoraku-san. I messed everything up."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "No, you didn't mess everything up. You just made a mistake. It happens to all of us."

"Were you visiting Lisa Yadomaru?" Orihime asked after a silent moment. He didn't respond right away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I should shut my stupid mouth, I hope you aren't mad. Forget that even ask-"

"Yare, Orihime-chan." Kyoraku interrupted her rapid speech. "I'm not mad, I just needed a moment. You can ask anything you want. Yes, I visited Lisa-chan. I needed to speak with her after the battle."

"And it didn't go well." She finished softly.

He snorted. "That's an understatement. There all still some issues she has with me."

"You can't solve them?" Orihime asked.

"Not right now. Maybe never. It's complicated."

"It always is." She said. "Life is too short to fight."

He grinned. "That's what I like about your humans. Your life's are short, but that motivates you more to push yourself."

"Maybe." She said. "For some that's the case."

"For you?"

"Yeah, definitely. I have thought about the future more and more lately. With everything going on. I wanted to become a robot originally." She said laughing. He laughed too.

"Not anymore?" She nodded. "Good, I prefer you much more like this.. For us souls life sometimes is too long."

"It depends on what you do with it. For some humans life is too long. And for you eighty years is probably not much."

"Has anybody ever told you how smart you are?" He said. "Yare."

"Most people think I am bit clumsy." She stood up. "But I need to get going, sir."

He stood up as well. "Yeah, your parents probably wonder where you are."

"No, I don't have them, sir." She said .

"What happened?" He asked carefully.

"My brother fled with me from my parents. I don't even remember them anymore."

"And yet you're such a positive person. Amazing."

"I just love life." She simply said.

She really loves life, Kyoraku thought. It was visible in everything she did. Her simple gestures, the way she speaks and her overall enthusiasm. It's easier to get excited about everything when you're young, he mused.

"Thank you for everything, Kyoraku-san." Orihime said. "Maybe I'll see you some other time." She silently stepped away from him.

He quickly catched up to her and walked her home. Feeling obligated to do that much. She thanked him again, and he went back to soul society.

He was even more inspired by the positive attitude of that girl now.

* * *

**I always wonder how Orihime and Shunsui will interact together. I think they'll get along well.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Life is to long.**


End file.
